Seandainya
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: "Aku. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Shoichi." Ungkap Byakuran. Irie tersentak tidak percaya.    My First Yaoi Fic  presented to Penguin Hikikomori! Warning:: OOC, Geje, Abal, Typo beterbangan, BxB! DLDR!


Disclaimer:: KHR is not my own but this fic is belong to me~

A Requested FFn from Penguin Hikikomori~

-10051-

Enjoy~

_Kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri_

_Melupai__kenangan yang telah kita lalui_

_Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri disini_

Alunan lagu music terdengar dari Earphone seorang pemuda berambut putih. Sesekali matanya melirik pada Raja siang yang menggantung di horizon. Matanya seolah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah datang. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Pandanganya kembali kosong, pikirannya melayang ke hari dimana ia meninggalkan kekasihnya..

_Flashback_

"Sho-chan~ ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu~"Ujar Byakuran pada Shoichi Irie yang tengah sibuk di depan Laptop-nya.

"Katakan saja Byakuran aku mendengarnya." Jawab Irie sambil terus memainkan jarinya di atas laptop. Shoichi Irie adalah seorang author terkenal yang menulis novel fiksi. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Byakuran adalah seorang teknisi jenius di sebuah perusahaan IT yang sedang naik daun.

"Buu =3= aku serius _honey…_" Protes Byakuran sambil memeluk Irie dari belakang. Irie mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ekspresi Byakuran menadi serius. Irie sempat kaget. Ia sangat jarang melihat ekspersi ini. Hampir tidak pernah.

"Aku. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Shoichi." Ungkap Byakuran. Irie tersentak tidak percaya.

"A, ada apa Byakuran? Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu focus pada pekeraanku? Apa karena aku tak cukup baik untukmu?" Tanya Irie panic. Byakuran menggeleng.

"Sho-chan, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa alasannya sekarang. Maafkan aku. Saat ini aku tidak bisa. Namun. Suatu saat, kau akan tahu." Jawab Byakuran sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sofa yang biasa ia duduki. Ia meraih backpack-nya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Byakuran dengan senyum yang sangat di paksakan pada Irie yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_End of flashback_

Byakuran kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia menyeruput _Caramel Latte-_nya. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuu pada sesosok pemuda berambut orange yang tengah berjalan di antara kerumunan orang. Byakuran tersenyum lembut *nosebleed*. Sosok itu kembali menghilang di tikungan jalan. Byakuran melirik ja tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul 19.39

'_Sudah waktunya pulang rupanya' _ batin Byakuran. Ia beranjak dari café yang tadi ia kunjungi. Tas hitamnya masih setia menutupi punggungnya. Ia berjalan melewati berbagai toko yang memamerkan barang jualannya. Langkah kaki Byakuran berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku yang cukup terkenal. Di display-nya terpampang buku yang di tulis oleh keka-ups, mantan kekasihnya. Buku tentang kecaman dan sindiran kepada pemerintah atas apa yang sedang di alami oleh rakyat bawah. Byakuran tampak tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali berjalan menu flat-nya.

-skip~ Byakuran's Flat-

Byakuran duduk di sofa di depan TV. Ia menyalakan TV-nya dan mulai mencari acara yang bagus. namun ia terlihat bosan. Acara yang ada Cuma itu-itu saja. Mulai dari Varia Golden Ways, Kapalon Weathers, dan.. akhirnya Byakuran memilih acara berita, Nanas News town Tv Time dengan pembawa acara MUKURO ROKUDOU.

"_selamat malam pemirsa di rumah, kembali bersama saya di 2N3T~. kali ini saya akan melaporkan berita tentang penulis kebanggaan kota kita, Irie Shoichi." _

Mata Byakuran kembali kosong saat mendengar nama itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersneyum pahit dan ngacangin Mukuro yang ngoceh sendirian di TV.

_Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan  
Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku_

-10051-

Shoichi Irie tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya. Ia mengadah. Memandang langit dengan penuh penyesalan dan pertanyaan.

_Seandainya kau tau ku tak ingin kau pergi  
Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayangan ku_

-_kenapa ia meninggalkanku?- _

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya gampang untuk di jawab. Ia turun menuju kasur ukuran double bed-nya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Pikiranya lelah. Namun tubuhnya tidak. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada Byakuran, Byakuran, dan Byakuran. Irie membalikan tubuhnya kearah meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kasurnya. Di sana terpampang fotonya dengan Byakuran saat iburam musim panas. Byakuran berpose seperti gadis kecil yang baru saja jadian dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Shoichi Cuma tersenyum geli. Shoichi tersenyum sedih melihat foto itu. foto yang menjadi salah satu dari seribu kenangan yang ia ukir bersama dengan Byakuran selama 4 tahun. Haruskah berakhir dengan seperti ini?

'_Kuharap kau tidak melupakan kenangan kita selama ini, Byakuran..' _Batinnya sambil membalik foto itu hingga tertutup. Shoichi akhirnya tertidur lelap di tengah malam yang sunyi itu..

_Seandainya kau tau aku kan selalu cinta_

_Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini_

-MORNING~-

08.58

_Why do we feel so alone anytime?_

_Subete wo uketomenakute ii yo_

_Why do we feel so alone anytime?_

_Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki ja nai_

Deringan BlackBerry Irie membangunkannya dari tidur. Ia mematikan Hp yang sedari tadi berbunyi dan kembali tidur. Ia tak sadar bahwa saat ini telah terjadi sesuatu kepada mantan kekasihnya. Ia masih saja terlelap sampai pada panggilan ke-3.

Irie membuka matanya dan bangun dengan malas, mengecek BlackBerry dan mendecak kesal. 3 panggilan tak terjawab dna semuanya dari sahabatnya, Tsunayoshi Sawada serta 5 SMS. Irie membuka satu persatu sms itu. sms yang kebanyakan dari editornya itu ia hapus. Namun tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada kayar BB-nya.

From:: Sawada Tsunayoshi-2

_Irie-san! Gawat! Byakuran-san masuk rumah sakit pagi ini! penyakitnya kambuh! Sekarang dia sedang di rawat intensif di ICU! Keadaanya kritis! Aku berharap Irie-san segera datang! Byakuran-san sekarang ada di ICU RS Meitto. _

_PS:: Aku sudah menelponmu 3 kali tapi semuanya tidak diangkat. _

Mata Irie membulat sempurna. Ia panic. Segera ia mengganti pakaian dan mencuci muka, sesampainya di garasi ia langsung menyalakan motor-nya dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit yang di tuju.

-AFTERNOON~-

Setelah bertanya pada petugas yang berjaga, Irie segera berlari menuju kamar tempat Byakuran di rawat. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu putih. Hatinya dag dig dug. Nafasnya satu-dua. Ia mengetuk pintu dan memasuki kamar itu. apa yang ia lihat sekarang ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lemas. Di depannya, Byakuran di tempeli berbagai macam alat yang menyokong hidupnya sampai sekarang.

"Bya, Byakuran." Panggilnya. Byakuran membuka matanya dan memandang send pada manusia di hadapannya.

"Sho, Sho-chan." Balas-nya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"A, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau ini? kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Tanya Irie bertubi-tubi.

Byakuran tidak berusaha menawab. Bukannya tidak mungkin. Namun ia tidak mau. Ia tahu kalau ia bicara maka ia akan menyakiti hati Irie pada akhirnya. Karena ia tahu nyawa hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Irie menggengam tangan Byakuran dan sedikit menitikkan air matanya. Byakuran hanya tersenyum. Ia elirik pada Tsuna yang dari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Tsuna mengerti akan pandangan itu. ia keluar ruangan dengan tanpa suara. Meninggalkan Byakuran dan Irie, membiarkan Byakuran bersama Irie untuk terakhir kalinya..

_Kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri  
Melupai kenangan yang telah kita lalui  
_

"Sh, Sho-chan. Gomen ne.." Kata Byakuran lirih. Irie mendongak kearah Byakuran.

"Apa yang membuatmu terbaring di sini? Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Byakuran meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Irie tanda agar dia diam.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Mulailah kisah baru tanpa diriku. Terbanglah jauh menembus awan. Demi aku, Shoichi." Ucap Byakuran tulus.

"Bya, Byakuran!" pekik Irie saat dilihatnya pengukur jantung Byakuran menunjukan penurunan drastis. Tsuna yang mendengar pekikan itu segera masuk dan memanggil dokter.

_Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan  
Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku_

Dokter segera datang dan memeriksa keadaan Byakuran. Irie segera menyingkir untuk memberikan akses yang luas agar dokter bsia melakukan apapun. Namun, saat dokter memerikas Byakuran, ia menggeleng. Irie terpaku melihat kekasihnya perlahan mengejang.

'_Gomen, Arigatou, Sayonara, Shoichi. Aishiteru._" Ucap Byakuran tanpa suara untuk terakhir kalinya sambil tersenyum. Denyut jantung Byakuran sudah berhenti. Byakuran sudah pergi sendiri. Menembus awan dengan membawa seribu kenangannya dan Irie Shoichi. Butir-butir bening jatuh dari mata Shoichi. Ia tak percaya. Ia tak percaya bahwa Byakuran meninggalkannya untuk kedua kalinya..

_Seandainya kau tau ku tak ingin kau pergi  
Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayangan ku_

"Irie-san, Byakuran-san ingin aku memberikan ini padamu." Kata Tsuna sambil menyerehakan sebuah kotak kardus berwarna merah. Irie hanya mengambilnya dengan gontai.

"Aku permisi dulu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Pamit Tsuna yang sudah ditunggu oleh 2 guardiannya, Gokudera dan Mukuro.

Irie membuka kotak itu. isinya surat, kotak kecil lagi, dan sebuah ipod.

_Dear Shoichi~_

_Maafkan aku selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan. Aku menahan semua rasa sakitku agar kamu tidak curiga. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir atau bahkan meninggalkanku. Seperti Orang tuaku meninggalkanku juga. Namun, aku pikir aku harus percaya padamu. Hehe. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu dan membuatmu sakit hati. Setiap detik bersamamu membuatku selalu tersenyum. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sho-chan. Maaf waktu itu aku meninggalkanmu. Karena.. Penyakitku beberapa hari ini kambuh terus. Aku tidka ingin karir-mu terbebani karena aku yang lemah ini. hehe.. maafkan aku karena sudah seenaknya sendiri. Aku meninggalkan Millefeulle. Artinya seribu kenangan. Aku ingin kau jangan lupakan kenangan kita ya? Aku titip iPod-ku. Di sana ada lagu yang sangat kusukai. Baru saja aku dengarkan. _

_*)Gomen, Arigato, Sayonara.._

_Byakuran~_

Lagi-lagi butir bening itu berjatuhan saat Irie membaca surat itu. ia merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari apa yang di rasakan kekasihnya. Ia merasa tidak berguna saat tahu bahwa Byakuran memendam kesakitan yang luar biasa. Ia marah, ia sedih. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Irie memasang Earphone iPod itu di telinganya dan mendengarkan apa yang Byakuran tadi dengarkan.

_Seandainya kau tau aku kan selalu cinta  
Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini.._

_Seandainya kau tau aku tak ingin kau pergi_

_Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganku_

_Seandainya kau tau aku kan selalu cinta_

_Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini_

-FIN-

Okkeee saya tahu angst-nya ngga kerasa, QAQ Rii belom berpengalaman bikin angst sihh *mojok* yaah buat Hikkichi~ maav kalo jelek yyaa gomenn neee QAQ. Apa lagi banyak Typo beterbangan =_= Rii bikinnya pas malem sebelom TO dinas nehh QwQ doain TO-nya bagus yyaaaa *alah ngarep lu* Hueeeee jangan di flame yaaa Riii nga tahan Flamee *gampared* Review please Q.Q


End file.
